You Don't Love Me, Right?
by Marie Meyers
Summary: After the kiss between Ren and the famous older actress, Kana Kusunoki, a rumor begins circulating that Ren and Kana are dating. Will jealousy cause Ren and Kyoko to drift further apart, or bring their romantic feelings to the surface?
1. Ren Tsuruga Has A Girlfriend!

**Title:** _You Don't Love Me, Right?_

**Genre:** _Romance_

**Summary:** _Takes place after chapter 270. After the staged kiss between Ren and the famous older actress, Kana Kusunoki, a rumor begins circulating that Ren and Kana are dating.__ A chance encounter between Kyoko and Ren that same day gives them a chance to explain to each other the details of their separate photographs. But will Ren tell Kyoko the truth? Or will more misunderstandings push them further apart? _

**Disclaimer/Letter from the Author:** Hey guys! I'm back.

I just read the newest chapter of _Skip Beat_ and wow, finally! Can I just say, _finally!_ I think we are _finally_ going to get the developments we've been waiting for and I think now it won't be too much longer before _Skip Beat_ ends. I'm sure we still have a long, long way to go. I don't want to go into too much detail about the chapter just in case some of you haven't read it yet or have not kept up with _Skip Beat_ in the recent years. With that in mind, this story is a spoiler. So if you're confused and with good reason (such as not knowing what I'm talking about) then you should stop reading.

_Skip Beat_ and affiliated characters are property of mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura. I do not claim the _Skip Beat_ universe, however this story and plot line is the creative work of Marie Meyers. Please ask permission before any reuse of any part of this FanFiction.

* * *

Ch. 1: Ren Tsuruga Has A Girlfriend?!

She stared at him, like a deer caught in headlights.

Just her luck, running into Tsuruga-san now.

Kyoko had spent her whole trip to LME googling the famous actress Kana Kusunoki. She had walked there, after going out to eat briefly with her coworkers from set. By the time she was across the street from LME, a dark cloud hung over Kyoko. Kana Kusunoki was beloved. Maybe even more than Ren was. One of Japan's top actresses. She and Ren had kissed, and the masses speculated that she was Ren's lover. Kyoko knew that couldn't be true. She knew he was supposed to be in love with a high school girl four years younger than him. He had seemed so hurt whenever she, as Bo, spoke to him.

So why had he and Kusunoki-san kissed?

She wanted to deny the plausibility that Ren could actually be attracted to the older actress, but after reading about the actress, even Kyoko knew that by society's standards, Kana Kusunoki was the perfect partner for Ren.

_Why wouldn't he want to kiss a woman like Kana Kusunoki?_ Kyoko sighed heavily as she crossed the street, thinking back to her thoughts from earlier that day. Maybe Ren had actually lied? But why? She was tired of asking that question in her thoughts and found herself becoming a little irritated. Maybe he just stopped liking the other girl; that was simple enough, right?

But it _wasn't_ simple. If Ren was really with a woman like Kusunoki-san, then...would she ever have a chance? Her heart fluttered and she found herself berating herself instantly. _Don't Kyoko! _she thought, shaking her head crazily. _Snap out of it!_

She walked through the LME doors and looked up...and her stomach lurched as she halted. Ren was right in front of her. What timing. His eyes were wide and he too seemed to have stopped in front of her. A pregnant pause. It was the first time seeing him since she told Yashiro that she wanted to ride to work separately. Yashiro spoke.

"Kyoko-chan! What a surprise," he said anxiously. "Work is over?"

"Hello, Yashiro-san," Kyoko bowed, "and hello Tsuruga-san," she added quietly. "Yes! I finished working and went out with my coworkers before coming here."

She nervously peeked up at Ren. They honestly _hadn't_ spoken much since they last fought, and she was panicking. She had never messaged him like she had intended, nor had she called him back as she intended. She hadn't properly apologized yet and she was also so preoccupied with the news of he and Kusunoki-san. She didn't feel ready to face him yet.

"I see! So work is going well?"

"Yes, Yashiro-san. Thanks to all your help!" She responded graciously, beginning to feel her palms sweat. Ren wasn't saying anything...was he still mad?

Was he thinking about Kana Kusunoki?

"Kyoko?"

Kyoko jolted back to her conversation with Yashiro, "Ne, I'm sorry, what was that, Yashiro-san?"

"I said, there is no need to be so grateful. I was happy to help Kyoko-chan...but Kyoko-chan, is there something the matter? You were, erm, staring at Ren rather strangely...?"

"Ah! Well..." she flushed and fidgeted. She bit her bottom lip, and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear as she stalled. There was no reason why she couldn't ask Ren about the photo. After all, even her photo had a story, and so...maybe there was more to the situation than she thought.

Mustering up her courage and hoping she was right, she glanced nervously towards Yashiro and Ren, "Actually, I saw in the entertainment news this morning...Tsuruga-san was kissed by the actress Kusunoki-san. Even my coworkers showed me a magazine article this morning...I know it isn't any of my business!" she said nervously, laughing lightly, "I just wasn't aware that Tsuruga-san had a girlfriend."

"Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro said hastily, as if he just remembered something, "Actually, that information is—"

"You are right that it isn't your business, Mogami-san. I didn't know you were the nosy type of person." A very gentlemanly smile, and Kyoko shrunk. _As I thought, he's still very angry!_ Kyoko balked.

"Ah...um, a-about before, Tsuruga-san! I apologize for how I responded...You were making assumptions about my relationship with Shotaro and I got angry about that...there's _no_ way I could ever love that guy again!...but the situation turned out like that...so I thought maybe about this photo towards Tsuruga-san, I-I mean..." she struggled with the words and shut her eyes tightly in embarrassment as she bowed low. "Of course, no one is objecting to your choice of partner, Tsuruga-san! Kusunoki-san is beautiful and talented, and is very suitable to be with Tsuruga-san..."

"And if it's not?" Ren suddenly said, and Kyoko's words instantly died on her tongue.

"Eh?"

Ren continued, "If my situation is not the same as your situation?"

"Eh?"

"Does it matter if it's more than just a photo?"

Something...dropped in Kyoko's chest. A dull ache and flutters in center of her chest. She snapped her eyes open and said quickly, "Ah, ne...of course it doesn't matter...I apologize for prying. I am going to be late, I have a meeting with Sawara-san. Please excuse me." She turned quickly, walking away as fast as she could.

"Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro called in a frantic voice, but it was too late and Kyoko was not going to stop now. He was definitely very angry with her and more than that, he hadn't denied the rumors.

He'd confirmed them.

She was near tears and it wouldn't take her long to reach Sawara's office. She kept her head down and when she saw the bathroom she hastily went inside.

She placed shaking hands on the counter and stood in front of the mirror.

What was she honestly thinking? That Ren had to love a high school girl that way she, a fellow high school girl, could have a chance of being loved by him? As if he could ever love _her_.

_Ren...with Kusunoki-san..._

Tears streamed down her face. Again, loving Ren proved to hurt so much.

_:TBC:_

* * *

AEN: Remember to follow and like. And of course, review!


	2. We All Get A Little Tsundere Sometimes

**Title:** _You Don't Love Me, Right__?_

**By:** _Marie Meyers_

**Disclaimer/Letter from the Author: **Hey guys! I actually finished this chapter a little earlier than I thought I would! I wanted to wait a week to post and start a schedule of weekly updates, but I thought I would share chapter two early. Thanks for all the feedback, follows, and reviews.

I know that in chapter one Ren seems to be an asshole. There was a reason for that, and I wanted to tell the previous chapter primarily from Kyoko's perspective. That meant describing the events as she interpreted them even if the actual occurrence was different. In chapter 269, Ren and Yashiro talked about him apologizing to Kyoko and talking it out with her. He even went so far as to call Kyoko (although Kyoko didn't answer the phone). This was also before the rumors leaked however, so I wanted that tension to be there. Alas, I bring you chapter two.

_Skip Beat! and affiliated characters are property of mangaka Yoshiki Nakamura. You Don't Love Me, Right? plot line is the creative work of Marie Meyers. Please ask permission before any reuse of any part of this fan fiction._

* * *

Ch. 2: We All Get A Little Tsundere Sometimes

Yashiro peered at Ren accusingly from behind his spectacles. "...You don't listen well," Yashiro quipped flatly. Ren glowered. "You're the one who said what you said!" Yashiro said, "So don't look at me that way! You haven't even apologized for how you reacted in the car the other day. Kyoko-chan might be feeling iced out right about now..."

"I'm aware," Ren said with a sigh.

"So! Then why did you—"

"That..." Ren's frown deepened.

Damn, that wasn't supposed to happen.

He was about to tell her he wasn't serious but she ran away; realization dawned in the middle of the conversation, and he meant to remedy it, he truly did.

He had got so agitated, hearing her talk about Kana-san and himself as if his situation had nothing to do with her in any way. Then, mentioning her kiss with Shotaro Fuwa..._"There's no way I could ever love him again! But the situation turned out like that..."_ He knew as much; that Kyoko wouldn't fall for someone like Fuwa, a second time. He had seen her at the park after that kiss. He had been by her side that night to comfort her, but he had been too late. _Second to Fuwa,_ and...dare Ren admit it, he felt rather second to the singer in more ways than he liked.

"You're right that it isn't your business, Mogami-san. I didn't think you were the nosy type." He was agitated with the situation for sure, but he really was just teasing her at first; a part of him found her mortification interesting, and the blush that spread furiously on her cheeks slightly calmed him. However, when she told him that Kana-san was good with him, he found himself irritated once again. It was _that exact_ _reason_ why he had hoped Yashiro would also want to bring an end to the rumors. _Rather, it was the only reason he had cared about for not wanting the rumor to spread in the first place._

Wrly, he noted that the woman he loved was this type of person—a woman that didn't take hints well and was inexperienced and closed off to all love. She didn't even love him, so he was certain that she probably cared little about the rumor from the start.

_Does it matter if it's more than just a rumor?_ He was only curious as to what her answer would be. Instead he saw a strange look on her features that he had only seen the night he'd met her in the park after her mother denied her existence on television. He reached a hand out, about to touch her shoulder and end his mean joke, irritation about the rumor and her own kiss with Sho Fuwa forgotten as concern began to take root. Perhaps he was venting a little too much and at Kyoko's expense no less, yet she had gathered herself so quickly and left before he could muster out a word.

Hand slightly extended outwards, he stared mutely at the space she'd just preoccupied. Gloom settled over him, and Ren's shoulders deflated.

_If that woman had not kissed him, he wouldn't be in this mess with Kyoko in the first place!_ He groaned internally, but even that statement wasn't entirely true. There was still tension between them that hadn't been sorted; all these rumors did was add even more strain on their barely existing relationship.

He wanted to put his palm to his head, and show his grievances, decorum and the Tsuruga image be damned.

"Goodness, doesn't seem like that went very well, ne?" Instantly, Ren turned and glared to his right as Lory Takarada, LME's president, walked up to him with an interesting expression that reminded Ren of explosive diarrhea.

"Your expression, President, is a bit..." Ren frowned, "_too amused,_ wouldn't you agree?" Ren could tell that Lory was trying everything in his power not to laugh full heartily at him, and that knowledge only soured his mood even more.

"Oh, nonsense! I find this to be great, really. Thanks to Kana-san's kiss, the woman you actually like now thinks you have a girlfriend! The mighty Ren Tsuruga, LME's most beautiful celebrity, who prides himself on his rumor free and private lifestyle, caught in salacious rumors with one of Japan's most beloved actresses!" Lory did laugh then, and Ren's scowl only deepened. "I am curious, as to what Kusunoki-san has in mind. Normally she too is very private."

"Shouldn't we put these rumors to rest?" Ren quipped curtly, "I gain attention without rumors about my romantic life spreading."

"Then where would that leave you and Kyoko-chan?" Lory replied gleefully.

"Exactly where we've been." Abso-freaking-lutely no where. "She's LOVE ME's number one member."

"Hmm..." Lory mused, "perhaps for now. Emotions like love have an interesting way of sneaking up on you when you least expect it, isn't that right?"

_Love? Sneaking up on Kyoko, towards him?_ The idea, though pleasant, just seemed too far off. "What are you trying to say?"

"Wouldn't it be better to use these rumors as an opportunity?"

"An...opportunity...?" Ren repeated slowly, not liking where Lory's words were heading.

Lory gave him a smile. It was one Ren instantly recognized as the older man being up to something incredibly no good and absurd.

"You want to hear what I think, right? Let's go to my office so that we can continue speaking." Lory's head snapped in the other direction and he gazed at something beyond them. Ren followed his gaze to see the back of Kyoko's head as she bowed in front of Sawara-san. The older agent was leading Kyoko towards his desk and further away from his view. He glanced back to Lory to see him watching Ren with amusement. Ren huffed, but began walking towards the upper levels of LME with Yashiro and Lory beside him.

{S}{B}

Ren huffed a second time much later, after retreating to Lory's office to discuss damage control with the rumor of Ren and Kana Kusunoki's relationship. Lory suggested to Ren that these rumors could potentially awaken Kyoko to emotions such as jealousy or even romantic feelings towards him. The idea seemed too sappy and bold even for the president of LME; but Ren soon realized that Lory Takarada was serious. All Ren had to do, Lory reasoned, was keep the truth about the rumor to himself and hide the truth even from Kyoko, if only for a short while. From his spot on Lory's couch, Ren said: "I don't want to do it this way. There's no way this is going to work."

"The masses are reacting to the rumors positively. Positive attention is always good, no matter the source. Kusunoki-san's agency has yet to reach out regarding the press. They probably also agree that it isn't a bad rumor to have going around. Of course, I didn't expect that the situation would be how you described. Kana Kusunoki is a very bold woman."

"Things will be messy later on."

"I'm sure once you explain it to Kyoko-chan, things will be fine, " Lory said, flippant. "I wonder how long you can last."

"I have no reason to keep this rumor going. If I so wish, I can tell her."

"How very rare of you to admit your discomfort at the situation is all for Kyoko-chan's sake, " Lory mused. Then, he raised a brow, "Something else happened between the two of you, didn't it?"

"That isn't any of your business."

"Yashiro-san."

"Ah! W-well, President!" Yashiro said awkwardly, "that situation is a bit..."

"Hmm?"

"Stop trying to domineer my manager, " Ren said, feeling Yashiro's relief that the conversation shifted away from him, "we just had a seperate matter to deal with prior to this."

"Ah, her kiss with Sho Fuwa, perhaps?"

Ren blinked and Lory chortled, swiveling in his chair. "So you confronted her about the kiss. And did you find the answer you were looking for?"

"That..." The events of the last few days flashed through Ren's mind again, and he trailed off. Eyes betraying his frustration.

"I see, " Lory said gently. "Then aren't the rumors better kept for now? This could be an opportunity for Kyoko to experience new emotions."

"That girl? Experiencing new emotions?"

"You are Japan's number one actor after all, handsome and beloved by all. Such a star always in her sights now in love himself? How could she not toy with the idea?"

"That's ridiculous," Ren said blankly, poker faced. The idea was ludicrous for sure. Sighing in defeat, he said, "It seems like as far as the Agency is concerned the rumors are sticking. I will decide what to do in regards to my personal life on my own, so I will let you and Yashiro-san have these talks alone." Ren stood dismissively, mask in place one again.

"On your way to clear the air with Kyoko-chan perhaps?" Lory snickered.

"You know, I'm a very busy and famous star with various goings," Ren said in mock defiance.

Lory held up the gossip mag on his desk and shook it lightly, smirk still in place. _"So I've seen."_

"Yashiro-san," Ren touched his manager's shoulder respectfully, "I will drive myself and I trust you with damage control. Please don't fall into the President's clutches while I'm not here."

Yashiro gave Ren the key to the car, a light look of concern on his face towards the younger male. Ren smiled and excused himself. As he walked furiously away from Lory's office, he cursed himself for getting to carried away in there.

He was actually considering Lory's plan, as idiotic as it sounded. If he went along with the rumors for a while, maybe Kyoko _would_ start to get jealous and come to see him as a man. _It was ridiculous..._and yet, a light blush formed on his cheeks and he frowned as he walked, because he _did_ want to try Lory's idea. _He wanted to make Kyoko jealous._ The idea of her wanting to monopolize him made his fingers twitch and he wanted to hold her, damn. _Eh...it was a strange thing, these feelings he had for the younger, naive woman. Sometimes they seemed impossible to sort through. _

An idea struck him and he hastily made his way to the parking garage. He checked his watch; it was three forty-five, which technically meant he had an hour to make it. Although he hadn't seen his companion in a while, he knew that he would be the perfect person to talk to about his dilemmas. Hopefully he would be on set by the time Ren arrived.

_:TBC:_

* * *

**_Author End Note:_** _I just realized that once they overcome this hurdle of love in the manga that Ren still hasn't told her that he is Kuon! My gosh, guys! Do you think she'll be hurt? Remember to review and let me know your theories! Until next time, xo. _


End file.
